Summer Days
by Clockworx
Summary: A Zutara centric drabble series. Includes songfics, oneshots and regular drabbles. Rated T for safety.
1. The Way I Loved You

**The Way I Loved You**

**AN:** Just giving myself a project on the side of 'Meaning'. And to give you guys something to read because I don't always have time to pump out 3,000 words a day.

This was (obviously) based on 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but an old laptop, a mouse and an overactive imagination.

* * *

He was perfect for her. Polite, kind, gentle, everyone loved him. Even Sokka didn't completely freak out when she explained that they were going out. It was much smoother than how things had been before. The relationship could not have been better.

The earthbender, Haru, was everything she ever needed. He was there when she needed him. All of the other girls were jealous of her for hooking up with such a kind, polite, handsome boy. He said everything she needed to hear. It was so perfect.

And yet, Katara couldn't help but remember back to a time when things had been different. When all she did was yell and scream and feel upset. When she actually had to fight for her man… not that other girls didn't want Haru, they just knew he was too sensible to sneak around behind her back or anything. Plus all the girls who wanted him were sweet and naïve. And Sokka was okay with Haru. Sokka hated Katara's ex.

She remembered back to a time when she yelled out his name in the middle of the night from frustration. He was everything Haru was not. Short-tempered, unpredictable, fickle. She didn't need that. She needed someone who could get along with her father and could make jokes with her brother. Someone who made her feel comfortable.

When they got together she smiles at him, and he smiles back, not realizing she's faking it. She doesn't mind being with him, sometimes it's even enjoyable… but there's no fire. No passion. There was nothing of the wild craziness from her previous boyfriend… and for some reason that killed her.

"_How can you do this to me?"_

"_To you? What about me!"_

"_Why do you have to be so selfish?"_

"_I was just trying to do something nice for you!"_

"_It didn't look like that to me…! Oh no, Katara, I'm sorry… please don't cry…" _She remembered how it felt to be in his arms. They were so very different from Haru's. _His lips were soft and gentle against hers, kissing her almost timidly, asking to be forgiven. Her heart pounded a thousand miles an hour. They could go from arguing heatedly to making out in moments. She never knew what to expect._

Maybe Haru was everything she needed, but Zuko was everything she wanted.


	2. Goodbye From The Start

**Goodbye From The Start**

**AN: **Goodybe From The Start - Alpha Rev (.com/watch?v=vdQScxrtH0o)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** Zutara

**Rating:** K

* * *

Was he the one at fault here, or was it her? Was the reason she'd left because he'd pushed her there… or for another reason? Maybe it was just fate. Maybe they were bound to fall apart. Maybe it was just a goodbye from the start.

He wondered if she was afraid of waking up one day and thinking she'd made a mistake. One day she'd just realize what a mess she was in and leave. Maybe she had; maybe that was why she'd left. And he had been too blind to see it coming earlier. What a fool he was. Zuko couldn't believe that he'd let her slip through his fingers so easily… or had he? Fire and water were opposites. Maybe they had just fallen out.

Now all that was left were empty promises.

Once upon a time they shared tea together on Sundays. They would walk together in the park, through the dark, and simply enjoy each other's company. He recalled the day he realized she'd stolen his heart… and he remembered her sadness when she realized the same. The sadness because they could never be together. _Oh Katara…_

Part of him wanted her to forget him and try again with another man. Maybe fire and water were over with, but she could find someone else, couldn't she? Someone better than him. Someone who she wasn't bound to break up with from the beginning… because the two of them had been doomed from the very start.

Sadness had filled both of their hearts when she broke his. Had hers broken, too, when she said those words? He hoped not. He hoped that she could move on. It left an aching wound in his chest, but maybe, if she was happier, it would ease a little.

Had he asked too many questions? Had he been a pest? Was there someone else for her? Was she afraid he'd suddenly want to leave her? He was always trying to figure out exactly where they had gone wrong. He had to know… but he didn't. There were so many possibilities.

But there was only one answer.

The most obvious one.

It had been a goodbye from the start.


	3. Lightning Strikes

**Lightning Strikes**

**AN: **We all know this is how the scene with Azula/Zuko/Katara should have gone.

"Zuko!" She cried out as she turned his limp body over. Katara had successfully tied Azula down and had immediately after rushed to the fallen Prince's side. He'd just had lightening shot through his body. She didn't think he was breathing. Hurriedly she reached under his arms and turned him onto his back. In doing so she discovered that he _was_ breathing… barely. He grunted in pain. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry Zuko, but I have to do this…_

His eyes were hooded and she could just barely see his golden irises. They were empty. Clouded. Dead. It was such a harsh contrast from the usual lively spark that it actually caused Katara to sob. She reached forward to touch his bloodless face. He was even more pale than normal. The vicious redness of his scar stood out violently against the pallor. Sweat beaded his brow and his thick black hair cling to his face.

She was afraid to look down at his wound… but she had to. Her gaze fell to the wound on his chest. It didn't look like she could easily heal it. His flesh was burned and the edges of his shirt had been singed to his chest. She swiftly gloved her hands in water. It was going to be hard, but she would try anyway. She had to. He had just taken a bolt of lightning for her. She had to save him. He had to be alright.

The damage was extensive. His own body seemed to fight her. Katara was strong though, she was strong and she was determined to heal the damage. Slowly but surely the burned skin began to turn a soft pink color from its charred black. Tears stained her cheeks, although she wasn't sure exactly when she started to cry. She was so relieved. There would be a scar, but it wasn't as if Zuko couldn't live with that. He would be alright… the wound was healed.

But when she looked to his face, she saw that all was not fine. He wasn't breathing. His heart… she realized, his heart wasn't beating. _Oh no. _Without hesitation or thought, she began to press down on his chest. _One, two, three, four, five_… after thirty pushes she tilted his head back and closed his nose with one hand. The other she braced against his face as she leaned down and pressed her mouth against his. _Breath one… rise, breath two…_ after five she went back to pumping at his chest, desperately willing for him to wake up.

"C'mon," she grunted as she pushed down. "C'mon!" She said a little more loudly. Katara took in a deep breath and leaned down, once more forcing air into his lungs. _Please, please, let him be alright…_ and as if in response to her prayer, Zuko coughed. She backed off, allowing him to breathe on his own. There was a lot of coughing, but she was so overjoyed she didn't mind.

"Zuko, Zuko," she said his name and shifted his head into her lap. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" she knew he wasn't, but she was just so overwhelmed the needless questions came out anyway. She was so happy to see those golden eyes filled with energy, filled with life, turned to look at her. She'd never ask for anything else. He was alive.

"If I say 'no'," he replied in a weak voice, "will you kiss me again?" Despite the seriousness of the situation, she smiled. If it had been under any other circumstances she knew he wouldn't have said such a thing, or if he had she probably wouldn't have taken him seriously.

"You idiot," she said with overwhelming relief in her voice. She leaned down and her lips met his.

They were together, they were alive, and they had defeated Azula. That was all they needed.


	4. Night's Embrace

**Night's Embrace**

Firelight flickered gently in the night, illuminating the clearing that the gang sat in. The sun had set many hours ago and the group was enjoying relaxing around the fire. They'd already eaten a heartiest meal they'd had in months; Toph had found a meadow filled with rabbarrets and lush with all sorts of berries. Aang was resting with his back against Appa. His owlish grey eyes were hooded with exhaustion as he quietly stared at the dancing flames. Toph lay on her back, staring unseeingly up at the brilliant pinpricks of light in the blanket of blue darkness that was the night sky. Sokka was passed out in a wild pose on his bedspread near the fire, snoring much more quietly than he usually did. Katara sat near Toph with her knees drawn to her chest as she stared at the fire. Zuko was poking a couple of twigs into the fire as he stared at it with a bored expression.

After this went on for several minutes, the exiled prince stood up. The three figures all shifted a little to look at him with curious expressions.

"I'm going to get some more firewood," he said to the group. They nodded and slouched back into relaxation once more. Moments later Zuko had disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Some ten minutes later, Katara spoke up.

"We need some water… I'll be right back," she told Toph and Aang, although they were too tired to really care by now. Or at least, that's what she thought. Katara didn't notice the impish grin on Toph's face. If she had then maybe she wouldn't have turned and headed off in the same direction that Zuko had.

Xxxxxx

As she approached the river she felt a warm hand slide over the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Took you long enough," he said, and even though it was dark she could hear the smile in his tone. She smiled back as Zuko brought his other hand behind her back and drew her close to him.

"I didn't want to seem suspicious," she replied breathlessly, bringing her own hands up to lace together behind his neck.

"I don't know why you'd think that. You're the poster child for good behaviour," he whispered as he rested his head against hers, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Oh _really?_" she replied playfully.

"You're just such a goody two shoes, you know?" he joked, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. Her heart pounded a thousand miles an hour. She was intoxicated with his smell; the feel of his hands against her neck and back. She loved it. She loved him.

"I'll show _you_ goody two shoes," she replied mockingly, and pulled him so that their lips touched.

She felt her lips against his. He was gentle at first. The kiss was light and soft, warm and careful. Then his hand slipped from her neck to caress her face, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue swiped her lips, begging for entrance. She gave it to him. All of her senses were filled with Zuko. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. How could he drive her so crazy and be so perfect at the same time?

She felt him take a step forward, forcing her to back up. She didn't care where they were going. She trusted him to keep her safe. So she felt no worry when her back hit a tree trunk. His hand moved from her back to her side, and his other from her face to her leg. He lifted it up and ran his hand down it, all the while gently sucking on her bottom lip and making her moan. How could he do this to her? Make her feel so strong, and so vulnerable at the same time? Did he feel the same? He must have. The way he was kissing her, he must have. It was so thrilling; she never wanted to do anything but this—

"_Get off of her, you pervert!_" and then he was torn away from her by the rough, brotherly hands of Sokka.


	5. Night's Embrace II

**Night's Embrace II**

**AN: **A more light-hearted piece. And just so you all know, I'm going to change this story name to 'Campfire Stories' and name my Zutara 100 challenge 'Summer Days'. ;) Thanks to y'all for the reviews!

"_Sokka!_" Katara cried as her brother's fist slammed into Zuko's face.

"He was trying to eat your face!" Her brother protested as he held the firebender by the front of his shirt. The exiled prince glared at the Water Tribe boy. The red mark on his cheek was visible even in the darkness.

"If you weren't Katara's brother—" he started, a sneer on his face.

"You'd _what!_" Sokka demanded, pulling Zuko so close their noses almost touched. The exiled prince looked annoyed. The Water Tribe boy looked positively murderous.

"_Sokka,_" Katara said firmly as she gently tugged on his arm, urging him to leave the firebender alone. Her brother didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Why don't you just go back to bed?" She asked him. Come to think of it, he'd been out cold when she and Zuko had snuck away. It was why they'd dared to.

"I am _not_ going back to bed when this _creep_ has his tongue down your throat!" Her brother exclaimed fiercely. She sighed heavily and hit her palm to her forehead. Why couldn't she just have a _normal_ brother? That would have been so much easier.

"Whoa, Zuko's tongue has been down Katara's throat?"

Things just got more complicated.

Toph.

"Toph, go back to the campfire. This is not something a twelve-year-old should be listening to," Sokka said with a surprising amount of maturity. Her answer to him was to raise her eyebrows.

"It's kind of hard to _not_ listen," she replied and pointed at her blind eyes, as if to remind them that her hearing was much more advanced than theirs. It also didn't help that she could feel the vibrations in the earth. Both Zuko and Katara's faces took on a deep shade of red. They had forgotten just how excellent the blind earthbender's senses were.

"Aaaawkwarrrrd," Sokka said after he'd thought the silence had stretched on for too long. "But that doesn't change anything! You two are still not allowed to… nngngg!" he made vague motions with his hands to try and convey that the two were not supposed to sneak off in the dark and make out anymore. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, I'm fourteen."

"And far too young to be kissing anyone, let alone Mr. Traitor here!"

"Hey I'm on your side!" Zuko finally managed to say. His embarrassment had kept him quiet thus far.

"Whatever! Katara, I'm still your big brother, and I'm still supposed to protect you!"

"_Protect me from what?_" the Water Tribe girl demanded. She was really getting tired of Sokka's antics.

"From… this!" he gestured pointlessly at Zuko.

"Well what about you and Suki?" Katara asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"That's… different!" He replied indignantly.

"It sounds the same to me," Toph said innocently. It was Sokka's turn to blush.

"Well Suki is a Kyoshi Warrior! She'd never betray us. Everyone also knows her and she is trusted. Zuko hunted us and betrayed us before he showed up and asked to join our gang! Besides. Suki and I are the same age. Jerkbender is _two years older!_"

"You can trust me,"

"Age doesn't matter," Katara said at the same time that Zuko spoke. They looked at each other. Sokka screamed and punched Zuko again.

Or at least he tried. Toph reacted quickly enough to stop the blow from impacting with the firebender's face.

"Oww!" Sokka cried out painfully as his fist smashed into rock. A second later that rock was wrapped around his wrist. He tugged it to try and pry the limb free, but it was set fast. Toph knew what she was doing.

"Katara, Zuko, I think I've fixed your problem." She grinned at them. The waterbender smiled back boldly; the firebender almost shyly.

"Thanks, Toph," Katara said as she walked over to Zuko and gently took his hand. She leaned over to kiss the red mark on his face that hadn't yet faded from Sokka's punch. Without another word the two budding lovers began to walk off into the woods where they hoped to share more time together.

"GET BACK HERE—" Sokka was promptly shut up by a stone hand over his mouth.

"Pipe down, Snoozels," Toph said as she stretched and began to head back to the campfire. "I won't get any sleep with you screaming all night." Sokka's desperate cries were muffled by the hand. Toph ignored his attempts to plead for freedom and went back to lay down by the fire. She slept, he hung limply in the hold of the stone, and water and fire enjoyed the sensation of the other in their arms.

No one noticed the sad grey eyes in the bushes.


	6. Juice

**Cactus Juice**

**AN:** Sorry, this one isn't very good. I'm on a little bit of a block for my Zutara drabbles cuz I've been pouring all my ideas into another project. That's also why updates have been kind of slow. Ah well. I hope you enjoy anyway. : )

BTW, you all might like to know this: blogs(dot)wsj(dot)com/speakeasy/2010/07/21/legend-of-korra-the-creators-of-avatar-the-last-airbender-on-the-new-spinoff/

* * *

There were words to be had with Sokka when he came back. Harsh words. Very harsh words.

He had somehow ended up with a skin full of cactus juice in his bag and Zuko, who was too _lazy_ to go down to the stream and collect some fresh water in his own flask, had gone into Sokka's things to take a quick sip. The sip had turned into a gulp, which had turned into a chug, which in turn emptied the whole skin. Now Katara was left alone with him in camp, and she swore she could see little bubbles popping over the drunk fire prince's head.

"Kaaatarrrrra," he slurred and swayed on clumsy feet as he walked over. _Here we go again,_ she thought.

"Zuko," the waterbender replied as she stood up. Her hands were open and at her sides, but she was ready to raise them in defense if need be.

"Heyyy c'mere. I'mma show you summin',"

"Zuko, I think it's better you stay where you are," Katara replied. _In fact, I should tie you to a tree. _If she knew where any rope was, she'd probably do it.

"Mmmno, here, I'll come to you," he said, a stupid grin on his face. She hit her hand to her forehead.

"Don't. Just… sit. Over there. Away from me. Until you sober up. Please." But the ex prince didn't listen. In fact he seemed to move more quickly towards her. "Zuko…" she said cautiously and backed up a step. He was getting just a little too close for her liking.

"Hey don't worry," he said, a clouded look in his golden eyes as he got closer. "I just wanna—" and then the inevitable happened. He tripped. In half a second the firebender lay with the waterbender pinned underneath him. She could smell the cactus juice on his breath. It made her want to gag.

"Heyyy, Katara," he said slowly from above her. "Did you know…" Oh, no. What crazy thing was he going to say? Would he tell her he loved her? _Do you want him to say that?_ The thought caught her slightly off guard. What… what if she did want him too? What if he _did?_ What if he was even serious? What if the cactus juice turned out to be a good thing, because it made Zuko tell her his true feelings, and she shared them? Then one day they'd just laugh about it and be happy together.

"You're… really smelly," he laughed, and she punched him.

Maybe another day.


	7. Meaning

**Meaning**

The news was devastating. Gut wrenching. Heart breaking. Even hours after he had received it he still sat and stared blankly off into the distance. It was as if he didn't understand. He couldn't comprehend. But he did. And that was why he wouldn't look at them. At any of them. But that was understandable, because he hadn't told any of them. But then, why would he? They knew him, but they didn't _know_ him.

So he sat at the edge of the stream, staring off into the forest. The others were back at the camp. Once or twice someone had come and asked if he was alright, if he wanted something to eat, was he coming back soon? He didn't reply to any of them. They left after a little.

"Zuko," someone else had come to try and pry the answers from him. Part of him wanted to sigh or glare at them, but he lacked the energy. Lacked the motivation. Lacked _feeling_. It all just… meant nothing.

"I brought dinner," the voice continued. And now that it was mentioned, he could smell it. His mouth watered. When had he last eaten? Time had lost its place in his head, along with everything else. But still he didn't turn his head. Not even when the scent was so strong he wanted to get up and inhale the food. Not when the footsteps grew louder. Not even when a warm body sat down at his side.

"Zuko…" her voice was soft. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her dark skin and blue clothes. So she was back, was she? He faintly remembered her coming by earlier. She'd just gotten frustrated and stormed off. "We're all really worried about you," she said quietly. Normally her voice was smooth and sweet. Now such details eluded him. "Please… would you eat?"

She offered him the plate of food. Something within him stirred. Whether it was the ache of hunger, her kindness, or a mixture of both, he turned his head. His hollow eyes fell on the food. It was a simple stew. His mouth watered.

And then he remembered.

And he felt sick all over again.

Zuko turned his head away.

"Zuko," this time her tone was firmer. "You have to eat. If you don't, you'll starve." He ignored her. What did food mean to him? Nothing. Nothing… Several moments of silence passed. Katara was beginning to lose her temper. "Why won't you talk to me?" she asked, her voice annoyed. "What could Iroh possibly have told you to make you act this way?"

Silence.

She stood up.

"Are you just going to be like this forever! Shut out everyone and live in your own little world? You're not helping anyone, Zuko! You're hurting yourself by shutting us out! You're just—"

"Ozai killed my mother." The words were soft. So soft that she almost missed them. Almost, but not quite. She stopped midsentence, her arms lowered. More silence.

She sat beside him.

She said nothing.

She understood now.

And he was grateful.

Suddenly he felt her arms around him. He was surprised; pleasantly so. He lifted his own to hold her, to pull her closer to him. He rested his chin in her brown hair and the soft scent of her soap filled his senses.

"I'm sorry…" Katara said, her voice like velvet.

"It's okay," he said. And it was. Because she was here. Because he realized, he didn't just want her… he needed her.

Because she had given him meaning again.


	8. Ten Ways To Tell

**Ten Ways to Tell You're Falling **

1. You're constantly thinking about them. It's like a piece of them is stuck in your head. Or maybe just your perception of them. But this is an obvious one, really. Anyone you care about is bound to occupy at least a small piece of you, after all. Well, either that or you're crazy. That's also a possibility. After all, you _are_ consulting a list about your feelings rather than confronting the person.

2. Everything reminds you of them. This is directly tied to #1 on our list. You notice something blue in a little town and you somehow connect the color and the person. Next thing you know you're thinking about them.

3. She makes you happy. This one's also pretty obvious. Why wouldn't you like someone who makes you happy?

4. You want to make her happy. Again, tied to the one above and also pretty obvious. You give and you receive. Her smile is the best thing in the world and the sound of her laughter actually makes choking on your own distasteful tea kind of fun.

5. Her safety and happiness matter more than your own. You're willing to make sacrifices for her. Okay, you don't really want to go hunting with her crazy brother, but she needs him out of her hair, so you'll do it for her.

6. She changes who you are. Or rather, reassures you that who you've become is someone you can like. You made the right decision, and if your uncle knew, he would be proud.

7. You miss her when she's gone. It's just not quite the same to roast fish without her. Especially when you burn it because you're too busy thinking about what she and that annoying little monk might be doing in the river with nothing on but their underclothes.

8. If you find you actually enjoy spending time with her. Versus it always being a drag to converse with her brother or train the monk. The blind girl isn't bad, but she seems to know too much…

9. When you look to your future and all you can see is her. When all of this war business is over, you just want to be with her. It's crazy, and she's your opposite, but once the fighting is finished will it really be such a ludicrous idea for them to be happy together?

10. Zuko, you dumbass, go tell Katara you love her.


End file.
